Composite laminate reference standards are employed when performing ultrasonic inspection on cored composite laminate materials. They are used to aid in the detection of planar defects such as delaminations, foreign material, and the detection and quantification of porosity. A relationship exists between the strength of a composite laminate and the presence of defect conditions. This relationship is established in the course of effects-of-defects programs that look at the strength degradation of materials as a result of defects. Composite reference standards are currently manufactured with representative planar conditions to aid in the detection of delaminations and foreign material. It is difficult however to tie detection and quantification of porosity to a representative planar defect reference standard without the introduction of defects that mimic porosity.
Due to this difficulty, one approach to detecting and quantifying porosity in composite laminates has been to build a set of porosity reference standards for a given material. This set of standards, which are costly to build and certify for use, are used to qualify production inspection systems and are used to determine the operating characteristics of ultrasonic inspection systems. The introduction of new composite materials and the cost associated with qualifying new and existing ultrasonic inspection systems to inspect those materials has produced a need to build and qualify less expensive porosity standards. The standards, once produced, can be tied back to material properties via effects-of-defects programs and used to evaluate the strength characteristics of the materials being inspected.